Midnight Roses
by Mangalover235
Summary: A irish/british girl band called Midnight Roses get a scholarship to Oran High School. HikaruXOC KaoruXOC TamakiXOC MoriXOC HoneyXOC KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I know I'm writing a lot of stories but, I have all these ideas and I need to write them. **

**Stacy: Mangalover doesn't own any one but...**

**Cathy: Us. And she doesn't own any of the music.**

**I'm gonna kill you guys. **

**Dana: Lets just finish this and have cake!**

**Midnight Roses;**

Stacy Ladassie; Bass/Cover Artist

Cathy Ladassie: Bass/Lyrics Writer

Dana Malone: Drums/Music Writer

Lisa McGiver: Guitar/Singer

Rosie Rogers **(a.k.a GirlCapsicleInTheHouse2358)**; Lead Singer

Amy Sahsahi: Piano/Manager/Singer

Chapter 1; First Day (Lisa's POV)

I hop of my motorcycle just as the others arrive. "LISA!" my cousin, Dana, yells, "Can I have cake now?" I pull out a container with a slice of chocolate cake inside. "Here," I say, handing it to Dana. I'm wearing a leather jacket, Guns & Roses T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse, with my long brown hair in ponytail. Dana is wearing a light blue shirt, white shorts and white and blue flats, withe her light brown hair down. I see Amy in a green T-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse, with her black hair flowing down her back. Stacy and Cathy have on red T-shirts, black shorts and white converse, with their hair in side ponytails. Stacy's on the left, Cathy's on the right. Lastly, Rosie is a dark red T-shirt, black shorts, and Captain America converse.

"All here?" Rosie asks while she passes out our instaments. "Yup," we all say. "Lets get this show on the road," Cathy says, marching to the school gates. The school was PINK! I hate pink. I sigh, I guess I have to deal with it. "Come on Lisa," Dana said, pulling me to the school. "Hop on Dana," I say. Dana climbs up my back and onto my shoulders. "What class do you have first Amy?" I ask. "History," she says. "I have English," I say pouting. "Who has music for fifth period?" Rosie asks. The others and I raise our hands. "We should all get to class," Amy said. "Bye," I say waving. Dana climbs down from my shoulders and and followed me. I bumped into something hard and fell on my butt.

I let out an 'oof.' "Sorry 'bout that," I say getting up. "No, we should be the ones apologizing," said a small blond boy with big brown eyes. The taller boy just nodded his head. "Okay, come on Dana," I say, "we need to get to English." "We have English too. We can go together," the blond boy said. "Why not," I say. We follow the two boys to room 3-A. I take a seat behind the tall boy and Dana takes the behind the blond boy. The teacher walked in. "Welcome class, we have two new students today," she said, "come and introduce yourselves." Me and Dana walk up to the front of the class room. "Hi, I'm Lisa McGiver. I'm from Ireland," I say. "And I'm Dana Malone, I'm Lisa's cousin. I too am from Ireland," Dana said. Someone raises their hand. "Yes?" I ask, pointing to her.

"Aren't you two from Midnight Roses?" she asked. "Ya," Dana said. "Can you sing a song?" she asks. "Sure," I say as I pull out my guitar. Dana's drums are too big to carry so she's just gonna sing.

**Dead! by My Chemical Romance. Sung by Dana Malone and Lisa McGiver**

**Dana;**

_And if your heart stops beating, _

_I'll be here wondering 'Did you get what you deserve?'_

_The ending of your life_

**Lisa;**

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, baby _

_Did you get what you deserve? The End_

**Both;**

_And if life can't wait, than your heart can take this_

_Have you heard the news that you dead?_

_No one had much nice to say,_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh, take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planed_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

**Lisa;**

_Oh, dead_

_Tongue-tie and oh so squeamish,_

_You never fell in love_

_Did you get what you deserved?_

_The ending of your life_

**Dana;**

And if you get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, baby

Did you get what you deserve?

The End

**Both;**

_And if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that your dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh, take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take the pistol from my hand?_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

**Dana;**

_And in my honest observation,_

_During this operation_

_Found a complication in your heart,_

_So long_

**Lisa;**

_'Cause now you've got _

_Maybe two weeks to live_

_Is that most the both you can give?_

***Insteramental***

**Lisa;**

_One, two_

_One, two, three, four_

**Both;**

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_Well come on, _

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_Oh motherf***er_

**Dana, (Lisa);**

_If life ain't just a joke, (La la la la)_

_Then why are we laughing? (La la la la la la)_

_If life ain't just a joke, (La la la la la la la)_

_Then why are we laughing?_

_If life ain't just a joke, (La la la la)_

_Then why are we laughing? (La la la la la)_

_If life ain't just a joke, (La la la la la la)_

_Then why am I dead?_

**Both;**

_DEAD!_

Dana and I bow while the class claps. I walk back to my seat after putting my guitar away. "You were great," the tall boy says. "Thanks, and I never did catch your name," I say. "His name is Takashi Morinozuka and I'm Miskuni Honinozuka," the blond boy said, "but you can call us Honey and Mori." "Okay Honey," I say smiling. I see a man walk in with a gun. Before he could do anything I got up from my seat and round-house kicked him in the wall. Using a rope I found I tied him up. I walked back to my seat calmly. "That was amazing," Honey said. "Thank you," I say

(Cathy and Stacy's POV)

Cathy and Stacy walk the hall of Oran looking for class 2-B. "Are we ever...," Stacy said. "Gonna find it?" Cathy finishes. Stacy spots Amy's cousin Haruhi. "Haruhi!" she yells. Haruhi turns and looks at the twins. "Do I know you?" she asks. "You forgot your cousin's best friends?" Cathy says. "That hurts," Stacy said. "Cathy? Stacy?" Haruhi asks. "YOU REMEMBER!" the twins tell in unison. "Hey Haruhi..." a phoenix haired boy said. "Who are they?" another phoenix haired boy finishes. "Their friends of my cousin, Amy," Haruhi said. "Watch out, we're crazy," Cathy and Stacy said. "Anyway, were are you guys heading?" Haruhi asked. "Room 2-B," they said in unison...again. "We're going there too," one of the phoenix haired boy said. "Lead the way," Cathy said. "So what are your names?" Stacy asked "I'm Hikaru," one of the boys said. "And I'm Karou

They reach the classroom and take a seat just before the bell rings. The teacher walks in. "Class we have some new students today. Please come up and introduce yourselves," he says. The twin girls skip to the front of the classroom. "Hi, we're the Ladassie twins. We're apart of the band Midnight Roses," they say together. "I'm Stacy," the one on the left. "And I'm Cathy," the one on the right said. "And we're crazy," they say. "Thank you for that...unique introduction," the teacher said. The twins skipped back to their seats. "You two were right...," Hikaru said. "You two are crazy," Karou finished. The Ladassie twins looked at each other. "Thanks," they say.

(Rosie's POV)

I walk into room 1-C. I take a seat and pulled out 'The Angle Experiment' by James Patterson. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see a blond boy with blue eyes. "Hello my fair maiden," he said. "Um...Hi," I say confused. "I am Tamaki Suho and who might you be princess?" he asked. "I'm Rosie Rogers," I say, still confused. Before Tamaki could say something the teacher came in. "Alright take your seats. There is a new student, please introduce youself," she says. I walk up to the front of the classroom. "Hi, I'm Rosie Rogers. I'm the lead singer for Midnight Roses," I say, "Oh, and I'm from England." "Thank you Ms. Rogers," the teacher said. I walk back to my seat. Tamaki put a note on my desk. I open it and read it.

_Dear Princess,_

_I, Tamaki, invite you personally to the Host Club in Music Room-3_

I smile. Maybe this school won't be so bad.

(Amy's POV)

I sit in my seat typing on my Ipad. I look for gigs and stuff. "Hello," someone says. I look up from what I was doing. I see a dark haired boy with glasses. "Are you new here?" he asks. "Whats it to ya?" I ask. "Nothing. I'm Kyoya Ootori," he answered. "Amy Sahashi," I say. The teacher walks in and Kyoya sits behind me. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "We have a new student," she said, "Please come and introduce yourself." I walk up to the front of the classroom. "Hello, I'm Amy Sahashi. I'm part of the band Midnight Roses and I'm the manager. I'm from England," I say simply. "Thank you Ms. Sahashi. You my take your seat now," the teacher says. I walk to my seat and got back to work on my Ipad.

**Hey! How was it? Like their band name? The Ladassie twins are from Ireland. Tell me how I did. PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for the people who wanted me to update!**

**Lisa: Mangalover doesn't own anyone but us.**

**Rosie: She doesn't own me. Her sister does, she's GirlCapsicleInTheHouse.**

**Amy: Mangalover also doesn't own any of the music.**

**I hate you guys.**

**Dana:Want some cake?**

***Sigh* Sure. Now on with the book!**

The Host Club (Rosie's POV)

I text everyone to meet me at Music Room 3 after school. I see Lisa and Dana walk down the hall. "The others are on their way Rosie," Dana said. Lisa just played on her Ipod, waiting. "Hey Rosie," I her the twins say. "Now we just need...," I start to say. "I'm here Rosie," Amy said cutting me off. "Yay, we'er all here," Dana said jumping up and down. "Shall we?" I ask. The twins rush to the door and open them. "WHAT IS WITH THE ROSES?!" Lisa yells. Lisa isn't much of a girly girl. "Welcome to the Host Club," six guys say. I look at Lisa. She had a very dark aura around her. "Hunny-kun," Dana yelled. "Hi Dana," a little boy said. Lisa calmed down a bit.

"You decided to come my fair maiden," Tamaki said. I smile. Girls come running at me and my band mates. "Aren't you guys Midnight Roses?" "Can you play a song for us?" I give Lisa a 'Help' look. She nodded her head. "EVERYONE QUITE!" she yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "We have no idea if we can play here," she said. "Well of course you can," Tamaki said. "Really?" a random girl asks. "Fine Tamaki," Kyoya said, "they can ply two songs." Everyone cheered. "Okay girls," I say, "lets get this show on the road." "Yes ma'am," my band mates say.

(Dana's POV)

I change into a midnight blue shirt with a bright pink rose on it, black skirt and black flats. Lisa changes into a one of our Midnight Roses T-shirts, black bell bottom jeans, and midnight blue converse. Cathy and Stacy changed into matching midnight blue dresses and black flats. Rosie changed into a midnight blue skirt, midnight blue and black striped T-shirt and kept her Captain America converse on. Lastly Amy is changed into a midnight blue dressy shirt, a black skirt, and midnight blue flats. "All ready?" Rosie asks. "Yup," we all say.

I grab my drumsticks and head to my drum set. Lisa comes out with her midnight blue and black guitar. The twins come out with their black basses. Rosie come out with her microphone and Amy walks out and went to her piano. "Here we go," Rosie said. That was Amy's cue to play piano

**Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. Sung by Midnight Roses**

**Rosie:**

_Despite the laws that your making _

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn you tears to roses_

**Dana:**

_Despite the laws that your making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

**Lisa:**

_I'll be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I'll be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning,_

_consuming fire_

**All:**

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

**Amy:**

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting _

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

**Cathy:**

_I'll be the one that's gonna find you_

_I'll be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning,_

_Consuming fire_

**All:**

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

***Lisa's guitar solo***

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark X3_

Everyone claps. We go back stage and change. I come out in a midnight blue T-shirt, black shorts and midnight blue converse. Lisa comes out in a midnight blue waterfall dress with a brown leather belt and black flats. Rosie wears a midnight blue T-shirt, dark red shorts and her Captain America converse. The twins wear black skull T-shirts, ripped jeans and midnight blue converse. Amy wears a black summer dress and midnight blue flats. We walk on stage. "This our last song," Rose said. Lisa started playing.

**45 by Shinedown. Sung by Midnight Roses**

**Stacy:**

_Send away for a priceless gift _

_One not subtle_

_One not on the list_

**Lisa:**

_Send away for a perfect world_

_One not simply_

_So absurd_

**Dana:**

_In these times _

_Of doing what your told_

_Keep these feelings, no one knows_

**All:**

_What ever happened to the young mans heart?_

_Swallowed by pain_

_As he slowly fell apart_

_And I'm staring down a barrel of a 45_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_There's no real reason to except the way_

_Things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

**Rosie:**

_Send a message to the unborn child_

_Keep you eyes open for awhile_

_In a box high up on the shelf_

_Left for you, no one else_

**Cathy:**

_Is a piece of a puzzle_

_Known as life_

_Wrapped in guilt_

_Sealed up tight_

**All:**

_What ever happened to the young man's heart?_

_Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart_

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to except the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

**Amy:**

_Everyone's pointing their fingers_

_Always condemning me_

_Nobody knows what I believe_

_I believe_

**All:**

_And I'm staring down a barrel of a 45_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to except the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45_

_And I'm swimming through the ashes of another life_

_There is no real reason to except the way thing have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

_45_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

We all take a bow. Everyone went wild. "Well, that was fun," Lisa says. "Yup," I say.

(Lisa's POV)

We change into our regular clothes. Dana asks for some cake. I pull out a container that has her favorite, strawberry shortcake. "Here," I say handing it to her with a fork. "Thanks Lisa," she said. All I did was nod my head. "Amazing show," Mori said from behind me. "Thank you, I'm heading home now. Coming Dana?" I ask. "No thank you. Amy could drop me off later, okay?" she said. "Sure, just be safe," I say. "I will," she said as I walked away. I put on my helmet and hop on my bike. I really had fun today. I walk inside as soon as I reach my house. I lock the door and went to my beadroom. I change and went to sleep

**How was it? I love those two songs so I put them in the book. I'll try to update when ever I can. Bye! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Katy~**


End file.
